Three Little Words
by Meeting Who I Was
Summary: Fang needs to tell Max three very important words that could just about change everything. How will the great Maximum Ride react to three words made up entirely of only eight letters and three syllables? Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride.


**Three Little Words**

The dark haired bird boy was nervous about what he was about to do. He didn't know how she would react to what he would tell her. He wanted to chicken out but if he didn't get this off his chest then she would never know the truth. It was the only way. But what if she took it badly? What then? Those were the main questions in his head as he silently made his way over to where the beautiful Maximum Ride was.

She knew that he was planning on telling her something important but she didn't know what it was. She was currently sitting on the couch trying to not think about it so she wouldn't worry the rest of her flock members. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous or happy or what. But she was good at acting cool round others even when she wasn't. All she had to do was stay calm and wait till he came to talk to her.

Fang was getting closer to the long white couch that Max was on. He was trying to keep calm and collected. Two things he wasn't at the moment. As he got to where she was sitting he whispered in her ear to meet him out back.

She slowly got up and told the rest of her family that she would be right back. Before she left she made sure that the blind pyro had everything under control. When she was sure that it would be okay to leave for a few minutes she followed Fang to the backyard.

Once he was in the backyard he sat down on one of the red swings that were located at the far east of the yard. Around him were several flowers and a few trees. In the distance a bird could be heard. He waited patiently for Max to come and sit next to him.

She walked outside and instantly found her best friend on the swing. He was easy to find, dressed in all black when there was a lot of greens, pinks, and other wonderful colors around them. She slowly made her way to him and sat next to him. Suddenly his gaze was fixed on her and only her. She all of a sudden felt very nervous.

He turned to look at her and watched how she became nervous under his gaze. He quickly softened his gaze so she wouldn't feel pressured. She smiled at him and he returned with one of his half smiles. He saw her visibly relax and his smile grew. He then remember what he had to do and sighed while turning to stare at the little birds flying high in the sky, without a care in the world. If only his life was that easy. Those birds didn't have to do anything this hard in their lives. He whispered her name and she turned to look at him, curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. He sighed again and opened his mouth to say what he so desperately needed to say so she would finally understand, but no words came out.

She stared at him asking with her eyes what was wrong. His onyx eyes suddenly locked with her and everything around her faded away. It was only them now and in that moment she felt safe.

He saw that she was happy being with him but that would most likely change after he said what he was about to say. She shouldn't have to have so many complications in her life and with what he was about to say she would probably have even more.

She smiled at him reassuringly and told him silently to just say what he needed to say. The curiosity was killing her and she didn't know how much longer she could take of this waiting and not knowing what was on his mind. She saw him open his mouth to say something and she felt joy as to not have to wait any longer.

But the three little words that left his mouth were not something she was expecting. She couldn't handle this, not now anyway. Not when she needed to save the world. She needed her right hand man, her best friend to be there for her. She didn't know how those three words would affect there relationship. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt fear. She, Maximum Ride, didn't know what to do.

And all because he said those three words.

**A/N: That is all. **


End file.
